Pen Pal
by KorieHonshu
Summary: This is a Chlex fanfic. i might up the rating later. but for now. its PG-13. two mysterious strangers meet in a chat room. who is 'Lord? and will Chloe make a mistake? NEW! chapter 12 is up! R&R!
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I can honestly say that I do not own any of the Smallville characters. If I did, you'd think that I'd be here! Ha! Anyways, I'll get on with the story. Plz be nice. First time and quick fic. R R!

Chapter one:

Chloe Sullivan bit her lip as she stared at the flat computer screen in front of her. The newest e-mail blinked brightly. Sighing she moved her mouse and clicked on it, opening the message to read what she already knew.

_**Dear Miss Sullivan,**_

_**We're sorry to inform you that your column at the daily planet has been canceled and that you're no longer working as an intern. Thank you for your time and energy.**_

_**Editor **_

_**Louie **_

Grinding her teeth together she deleted the e-mail and signed out of her account and sat back. It had only been a few hours since she had stood up to Lionel Luthor. And look what it had gotten her.

No column, no friends. Well if there were any still left in this world, they all hated her, or distrusted her because of the damned deal she had made with one of the most richest men on earth.

Running her fingers through her hair she decided that she could go web surfing and find a chat room where no one would know her or judge her.

Grinning at the idea she logged into a new site she had never been on before. It asked for her username or a name she would like to be known as.

_**User name: **_

She paused for a second before she typed in a name.

**_User name: Curiouscat_**

She grinned as it logged her, thankful that she was using a normal school computer that hadn't been donated or given to the school by LuthorCorp.

_**RicheyRich: So anyways, you guys know where I can find a good computer? Mine is always breaking down, has too many bugs.**_

_**Tramp12: No not really. Don't have enough cash to buy one anyhow..**_

_**CurseoftheMummy: sry can't help you there at all.**_

_**Lynx: Geez, I pick what I think is an interesting Chat room and I get stuck with a bunch of boys.**_

_**Curiouscat has now been added to the conversation.**_

_**RicheyRich: Haha, I feel sry for you...not. Oh, hey Curiouscat.**_

**_Lynx: Evil. Hey, Welcome Curiouscat. What brings you to the most lowly of lows neighbor hood?_**

_**Curiouscat: Nothing much. Just bored.**_

_**CurseoftheMummy: Man, do I know how that feels. I hate getting bored. It just kills me.**_

_**Tramp12: Oi...another one of his really bad jokes.**_

_**Lynx: Yeah 'Mummy, plz, be quiet, no puns. Its getting old. Real quick.**_

_**RicheyRich: So tell me 'cat, hows there weather where you are?**_

Chloe glanced outside, it was getting dark quickly and soon rain would fall. It was going to be quite a storm.

_**Curiouscat: Eh, its getting dark. And late.**_

_**Tramp12: Yeah, that reminds me. I have school tomorrow. I gotta go. See ya!**_

_**Tramp12 has left the conversation.**_

_**CurseoftheMummy: me too. See ya!**_

_**CurseoftheMummy has left the conversation.**_

_**Lynx: Well I guess everyone's leaving, I'm out too. Bb**_

_**Lynx has left the conversation.**_

_**RicheyRich: Well I guess that was fast. One comment about the time and everyone leaves eh?**_

_**Curiouscat: Yep. Soo...tell me, are you worried about the time like the rest of us? I'm guessing that you're older than most of us. Right?**_

_**RicheyRich: You bet.**_

_**Curiouscat: I'm going to have to pry your age out of you ain't I?**_

_**RicheyRich: Yep.**_

Chloe shook her head and grinned, typing quickly to reply.

_**Curiouscat: Well, you might be older and don't have to go to school. But I do. it's getting really late. And I have to get up early tomorrow.**_

_**RicheyRich: Awww...well bye 'cat. Talk to ya later. Though I doubt it. Since we might not...bump into each other again.**_

_**Curiouscat: True...what do you suggest we do to change that? I mean since you're obviously interested in talking to me again.**_

_**RicheyRich: well talking to you is better than normal teenagers. Most of them are so immature.**_

_**Curiouscat: What about your own age group?**_

_**RicheyRich: let's just say that its just as bad. And leave it at that?**_

_**Curiouscat: ok.**_

He was interesting. Chloe thought. Let's just hope he isn't a stalker or something.

_**RicheyRich: Well, bye 'cat hope to see you here again.**_

_**Curiouscat: yeah you too. 'night Richey.**_

_**RicheyRich: Night 'cat.**_

**_Curiouscat has left the conversation._**


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

Chloe sat back. It had been a while since she had talked to anyone without thinking about secrets or something else. She sighed and turned off her computer. Maybe she could talk to this...Richey again. He seemed nice enough.

Grabbing her purse Chloe left the school computer lab. Locking it up before she left. Pulling her keys out as she headed toward her car, she found herself humming. At least in a chat room no one cared who she was. And she could talk to anyone without pretending to be someone else. She could be herself.

Lex Luthor sat back with a grin plastered on his face and his large hands behind his head at his large castle/mansion. That had been interesting. He had gone to the chat room to try and get out of being bored.

And it worked. But he hadn't thought that it would draw him back. Not really. But now that there was this, Curiouscat kid there. He thought he just might go back and mingle again.

It was nice, not having to pretend. To be himself. It wasn't something he was allowed to do often. Because of his father anyway. But with younger people, or with anonymous kids he meets in the different chat rooms, he was able to be more. Open.

Chloe drove home, just as the rain started to pour. Turning the corners was hell, but it was something she had gotten used too. But still, it made her nervous. One because it was very slippery and also Smallville's newest billionaire boy.

He was the most dangerous thing out there. Hopefully he wouldn't be on the roads tonight. Getting home safely, Chloe went to bed. Her thoughts drifting back to this, RicheyRich. Probably a kid either younger or older than her by a year or so.

But he was intriguing. Perhaps they could talk again. Maybe. With that last thought she went to bed.

In the morning it was still raining. Sighing Chloe got ready for school, but when she went downstairs she found her dad close to tears. The coffee machine was broken and Chloe almost joined in his grief for the old thing.

But she knew she could stop by the Talon before school and get some of the wondrous black substance.

Passing the Talon on her way home from a long day of school and work, Chloe decided that she could stop by for some coffee. Unless of course, Lana already put the machine to bed.

Parking her car, she got out and went inside the Talon quickly. Trying not to get wet. Well, more wet or soaked than she already was. Finding an empty table she sank down in the comfortable chair and ordered herself her usual.

Just as it was being placed in front of her she looked up to see the door open and in walked a tall lengthy man. He was dressed in dark colors and had a bald head. It was none other than Mr. Lex Luthor himself.

Chloe raised an eyebrow as he came in and looked around. Probably wanting to talk to Clark. So when he sat down near her, Chloe was surprised and looked up, startled from the articles she was looking over.

"Uh, hey Mr. Luthor. What can I do for you? I'm afraid I have no idea where Clark is at the moment." Lex chuckled a little.

"No need to be so formal Miss Sullivan. Call me Lex."

"Chloe." He grinned as he sat down across from her.

"So, enjoying your coffee this evening are you?" he said, more of a statement than a question. She nodded.

"Yes, or machine died this morning. It was torture trying to get through the day. At least I have nothing more to do today. All my work is turned in and I'm ready for bed. You?"

Lex shrugged. He had always like Chloe. She was smart and fairly attractive. Though he knew she had a huge crush on Clark. So he tried not to be attracted to her in any way, shape or form.

"Well, things at the plant went well. I'm just here for my usual cup of delicious coffee and then I'm off."

"Yeah, same here." Chloe took a sip of her coffee. And sighed with pleasure. She realized that she was smothering a moan when she felt the hot liquid rush down her throat. Feeling a pair of eyes on her she looked up to see Lex staring at her. Looking amused.

"What?" he tried to act like he wasn't holding back laughter. Though his eyes danced.

"Nothing. just you. I've never seen a person enjoy coffee so...intimately."

"Whats your point? I like coffee. It keeps me going. I think it's in the genes. I get it from my dad." Lex nodded. He knew how Gabe was before he had his first cup of coffee in the morning. Like he was dead to the world. It seemed that he had passed that particular trait on to his beautiful daughter.

Beautiful? Now where did that come from? Lex thought, hiding a frown. Drinking his coffee in silence, he finished it quickly and stood up.

"It was nice talking to you, Miss...I mean Chloe." He added with a slight smile and quickly left. Feeling a little agitated. Chloe watched him go.

"See ya Lex." She replied as he left. Shrugging off his odd behavior she pulled out her laptop and started working on the newest article. After an hour or so, Chloe decided to get onto the internet and find the chat room she had been in before.


	3. Chapter three

_Wow...i want to say, thank you all for the reviews...i hope you guys like the next chapter. after this one. well i'm kinda stuck on what to do next. any advice or helpful hints would be great:)_

Chapter three:

Entering the chat room she gave the username she had used last night.

**_User name: Curiouscat_**

Chloe was quick to type. She was used to it now. It was kinda nice talking to total strangers. Though normally she wouldn't have done such a thing. But she felt like she could do it now. That she had tried to once. For now, she could be herself without pretending.

_**Lincoln47: Like I said, it was an accident.**_

_**Galatia: Yeah right. That's what they all say.**_

**_Curiouscat has been added to the conversation_**

_**RicheyRich: I doubt that he really meant it. Hey 'cat. Good to see you came back to haunt this place.**_

_**Curiouscat: I couldn't stay away after our last conversation. Hello Lincoln and Galatia.**_

_**Galatia: Hi Curious. You know, reading your name reminds me of the old rhyme. Very funny. Good choice.**_

_**Curiouscat: thanks. I do try.**_

_**Lincoln47: I bet. If you want to get anyone to notice you.**_

_**RicheyRich: So, anyone see a good movie recently?**_

_**Curiouscat: Yes, but it's an old one. 'Dracula; night of living dead' or something like that. Popcorn goes great with black and white movies.**_

_**Galatia: I bet. I saw 'Freaky Friday' kinda sad huh?**_

_**Lincoln47: very much so. Me...Lord of the rings. All three of them. And they were the extended versions. Very long.**_

_**RicheyRich: Well you're all lucky. I'm too busy to ever sit down and watch a good movie.**_

_**Curiouscat: Really? That sucks.**_

_**RicheyRich: Yep.**_

_**Galatia: Aww crap. I gotta go. Deadline for a report tomorrow. Evil teacher. May she burn in the ever lasting fires of hell. See ya guys.**_

_**Galatia has left the conversation.**_

_**Lincoln47: Nuts. That reminds me. I have a huge history exam tomorrow. Gotta cram and get a little sleep. 'night y'all.**_

_**Lincoln47 has left the conversation.**_

_**RicheyRich: and once again we're alone. I think that you and me have no lives.**_

_**Curiouscat: that's not true. I do have a life. Just not a very exciting one. Well mostly anyways.**_

_**RicheyRich: what do you mean? That you wander around here just because you're bored?**_

_**Curiouscat: So? I've heard worse. Its kinda nice I mean. It's a great escape from the worries of life.**_

_**RicheyRich: yeah. I guess so. Maybe that's why I keep coming back.**_

_**Curiouscat: I think it is. So tell me Richey. Why here of all places? I mean I know that you're older than the rest of us by at least a few years.**_

_**RicheyRich: I don't know. Maybe because I can be myself without pretending eh?**_

_**Curiouscat: Hey! That's copyrighted! My idea!**_

_**RicheyRich: well it's a smart one. And true.**_

_**Curiouscat: I know. Its different in real life. I mean when I talk with my friends. With each one I have a...different mask.**_

_**RicheyRich: oh? What do you mean by that?**_

_**Curiouscat: have you ever felt trapped by life? I mean there are things that which we all can't escape. And we must cope. By putting on, armor to protect us from others. Get what I'm saying?**_

_**RicheyRich: very much so. I understand completely. I go through that throughout my daily life. I live among sharks and blood seekers. I guess that's why I escape the anonymity of the internet.**_

_**Curiouscat: same here. Well, except for the people I have to...'live' with are more ignorant and not so blood thirsty.**_

_**RicheyRich: So tell me 'cat. What are some of your favorite hobbies?**_

_**Curiouscat: Eh...I don't know. Reading?**_

_**RicheyRich: you don't know what you is your favorite thing to do?**_

_**Curiouscat: Hey, I'm trying here. Um, I think I'd have to say that I like to go exploring.**_

_**RicheyRich: Really? Where exactly?**_

_**Curiouscat: anywhere really. The woods, the city. As long as it is new territory. Where no one knows me or judges me. You?**_

_**RicheyRich: I like to play games.**_

_**Curiouscat: Games?**_

_**RicheyRich: Yes games.**_

_**Curiouscat: okay... what kind of games?**_

_**RicheyRich: any really. Depends on the person.**_

_**Curiouscat: so you like to play mind games?**_

_**RicheyRich: yeah I guess that's one way to put it. I like to test someone...to see how good they are. Or smart in some cases.**_

_**Curiouscat: interesting. I've never really met anyone whose really interested in the mind. Or how to manipulate it.**_

_**RicheyRich: Well lets that its something that my family does very well. I got used to doing it so much that sometimes I forget that I'm doing it.**_

Chloe smiled. wishing for the hundredth time that she could meet this, RicheyRich character. He was quiet amusing.

_**Curiouscat: I bet. Well, its getting really late and if my dad hears me tapping away on this computer I'm dead. Good night Richey.**_

_**RicheyRich: Night 'cat. Sleep well.**_

_**Curious cat has left the conversation.**_


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four:

Time passed, and it seemed that Chloe found herself more and more trying to find ways to get onto a computer and into the chat room. Sometimes she did it just to see if HE was there.

Soon, she found herself, looking mournfully at Clark less and less. Seeing him flirt with Lana didn't hurt as much. In fact, she spent more time on her laptop, than with her friends.

Always, she was looking for 'RicheyRich'. Sometimes she would wander in, only interested in talking to him, but somehow she got distracted, talking to others. Soon, Chloe found that it was a great stress outlet.

Somewhere no one cared about who she was, what she looked like. Or even how she acted. It was nice.

_Yes i know...short XP kinda stuck. i'm working on the next chapter. probably will be done either later today, or tomorrow. hope you guys like it_

_KH_


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five:

Lex found himself looking forward to the end of the business meetings and the work day. Even lunch time came a wonderful surprise. Every time, he got to his computer, and logging onto the chat room.

_**User name: **RicheyRich_

Lex smiled a little. Maybe Curiouscat was on today.

_**Tramp12: haha, and he was like, No passing notes! He didn't realize what it was!**_

_**Lynx: Really? LOL sucker.**_

_**Curiouscat: What happened next?**_

**_Tramp12: he came over and held out his hand, asking Cassie to hand it over. Man! Was she red!_**

_RicheyRich has been added to the conversation_

_**Lynx: hahahaha! XD I wish I had seen it!**_

_**Curiouscat: Hey 'Richey!**_

_**Tramp12: yeah, it was so funny. I was laughing for a longggg time.**_

_**RicheyRich: Hey 'cat, whats so funny?**_

_**Lynx: Tramp was telling us about what happened in her science class today.**_

_**Curiouscat: Yeah, this girl was giving a tampon to her friend**_

_**RicheyRich: Excuse me? What?**_

_**Tramp12: a tampon. You know, something us girls must use and endure when its that time of the month**_

_**RicheyRich: …**_

_**Curiouscat: Anyways, she was telling us that the teacher saw and came over…**_

_**Lynx: and that he didn't know what it was. Have you ever seen that commercial where the guy teacher sees the girl passing it to one of her friends and thinks its candy or something.**_

_**Tramp12: yeah! Exactly! And he actually asked her what it was. Or something like that. I was laughing too hard.**_

_**Lynx: it sounds funny, wish I could have seen it.**_

_**Curiouscat: me too! I have this mean evil history teacher. He would have been so red if he had figured what it was.**_

_**Tramp12: lol**_

_**Lynx: You know, I wonder where all the other guys went too?**_

_**Curiouscat: yeah, me too. Hey Rich! You there?**_

_**RicheyRich: yeah, sry had to answer my phone. Stupid CEOs and their attitudes. Think they own everything.**_

_**Tramp12: What? Trouble at work?**_

_**RicheyRich: you could say that.**_

Lex thought of the day, and all the 'sharks' that he had been forced to talk too.

_**Curiouscat: Sry, I hate it when people do that.**_

_**Lynx: yeah me too. Well lunch time is over for me and my teacher is heading this way. Gotta run! Bye!**_

_Lynx has left the conversation_

_**Tramp12: Dang it, just got caught myself. Evil sneaky….sry gotta go too. See ya!**_

_Tramp12 has left the conversation_

_**Curiouscat: Well, that was quick.**_

_**RicheyRich: it certainly was.**_

_**Curiouscat: so tell me Richey, whats happening in your life other than blood sucking leeches and evil CEOs.**_

_**RicheyRich: nothing much. Other than I almost got killed. Again.**_

_**Curiouscat: What!**_

_**RicheyRich: yeah, some insane kid tried to get me killed. Seems to happen a lot these days.**_

_**Curiouscat: really? Boy, you're lucky to be alive.**_

_**RicheyRich: guess so. What about you? how's school?**_

_**Curiouscat: Eh, same old, same old. Boring stuff.**_

_**RicheyRich: So, is there a guy you like in class?**_

_**Curiouscat: NO:**_

_**RicheyRich: Uh-huh. And I'm Mickey Mouse. So, is he tall dark and handsome?**_

_**Curiouscat: Kinda. He has pretty blue eyes.**_

_**RicheyRich: Oh**_

**_Curiouscat: What? You asked._**

_**RicheyRich: Nothing actually.**_

_**Curiouscat: Uh-huh. Well, I gotta go. See ya later Rich!**_

_**RicheyRich: Bye**_

_**Curiuoscat has left the conversation.**_

****

_Ok...finally got this in, i was working on this late last night. hope you like it. RR! oh yeah, if someone has any ideas or advice. luv to hear it!_

_KH_


	6. Chapter six

_Well, good guesses so far in the reviews. Perhaps they do know, or maybe not. Just gotta read and find out _

_KH

* * *

_

Chloe leaned back in her chair as she heard the end of the day bell ring loudly. The doors slamming open and shutting echoed throughout the school. It was time to leave, but for some reason, the blonde reporter couldn't find it in herself to move from her spot in front of the computer.

When she had confessed that she liked someone to a total and complete stranger, Chloe had started to realize, her and this mysterious 'RicheyRich' had become friends. She told him more about her life in the past few weeks than she had to Clark or Pete most of her entire life.

It was strange. To know that there was someone out there who knew some of her deepest and darkest secrets. Who know about her weaknesses. Something that was very rare.

But another thing had been given in return of it all. A friendship. Someone who shared as much as she gave. Biting her lip, the petite blonde stared at her computer for a few more seconds before she got up and gathered her things.

One thing was for certain. She had to find out who he was. What his real name was. She enjoyed her time talking with him and wanted to meet this mysterious guy face to face.

* * *

Lex sighed as he watched Lionel Luthor, his fierce father leave. It was a relief to see him finally go away. It had been hours since he had stepped into that board room, and now being free and breathing the air outside of the stuffy room was intoxicating to his already light headedness.

Now he couldn't wait to get back to the privacy of his mansion and home. And also, a certain girl he had meet in a chat room one day.

Lex Luthor left with a warm smile on his handsome face.

* * *

Of course his father had seen the bounce in his step. The difference in his facial features as well as the sparkle in his eyes. And the old man wanted to know what had made this sudden change in his cold and distant son.

So senior-god-of-all-he-sees decided to keep tabs on his son. And see what the young man was doing that had such an impact on his life.

perhaps it is a woman? Lionel mused as he got into his limo. Then with a mental shrug, it didn't matter. So long as he found out what it was.

"Driver, take me home. I have some things to attend too." he smiled evilly as the long black limo pulled away from the curb and headed to his penthouse.

* * *

_Yes I know, I know. I broke the unspoken taboo on writing another story at the same time as doing this one. I couldn't help it. It was a good idea in my head screaming to get out. Well, I'm going to hurry up and finish the next few chapters and get them posted ASAP, since there are quite a few people who want to read it. Thanks for the Reviews! It really helps! _

_KH_


	7. Chapter seven

_YAY! i've finally got it up! i'll try and keep updating daily again. its just a little hard. school is putting pressure on me...well, i won't ramble on...lets just get on with the story..._

* * *

**Chapter seven:**

Chloe yawned the next morning. The sun filtered through the curtains in her room, making her blink rapidly. Trying not to be blinded by the brightness of the bright sun. groaning she grabbed her pillow and covered her head, wanting to block out the annoying sound of the buzzer of her alarm.

Rolling over, she peered at her clock. It was 6 o'clock. Actually 15 after. Sighing she sat up and yawned. Stretching Chloe rubbed her eyes and threw the covers off. Slowly she got up and started her morning routine to wake herself up.

Brushing her teeth, Chloe rinsed and spit into the sink. Grabbing her brush, she ran it through her blonde flyaway hair one last time before she left the safety of the bathroom to face the early morning. And the perkiness of Lana Lang.

"Morning Chloe!"

Speak of the devil. She thought as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Hey Lana, how are you?"

"Great! I sleep well last night."

They both knew that was a lie. Last night Lana had woken them both up with her nightmares. She had screamed and whimpered. It had left Chloe with the feeling of dread. It was creepy.

She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Lana, Miss Perfect, had nightmares. that she actually was normal. Somewhat. That her 'friend', and Chloe stressed that word. Had problems. Even though she acted like she didn't.

So, on the spur of the moment Chloe smiled.

"Lana, if you need to talk, just ask. Ok? I'm always free to listen."

That threw the beautiful brunette off. She blinked and then nodded. Barely.

"Alright."

Her voice was barely above a whisper. Chloe hoped that she would one day, open up to her. It was hard, living in the same house as someone without talking. And she didn't mean pleasantries and greetings.

Sighing she let Lana into the bathroom and slipped into the room again.

Grabbing her bag, Chloe glanced at the time. It was 7:51am

"Shit!"

She cried as she rushed down the stairs.

"Bye Dad!"

"See ya Chloe!"

Gabe chuckled as he watched the blonde blur that was his daughter hurry out of the house and headed off toward where the school was.

"Hurry up Lana, or you'll miss the bus!"

He called up the stairs as the door slammed shut.

Thatsame morning,as Lex was getting onto his computer he found out that he couldn't. Somehow, the infernal machine had gotten locked up and kept telling him that it was doing it because of a virus infection.

The young man didn't believe it for a second. He knew that his father had something behind it. Did he know about Curiouscat? Those made him stop in mid-step as he was headed toward the Talon to get a cup of black coffee.

Walking in he bumped into a short blonde.

"Hey! Watch where you're stepping!"

Someone snapped. He raised an eyebrow and looked down. Chloe Sullivan glared up at him, her right hand curled around a Styrofoam cup, which seemed to be full of warm coffee. The smell was delicious.

"Hello Miss Sullivan."

"How many times am I going to have to tell you Lex? Call me Chloe."

He grinned. As Chloe looked up him, smiling warmly. She had her morning shot of two cups of coffee. So now, she was awake and more than just a walking zombie.

"Sorry Chloe. I just keep forgetting."

"Its alright Lex. Anyways, um, what are you doing here?"

"I own the place, remember?"

Chloe blushed. She hadn't remembered.

"Sorry, I forgot."

Lex chuckled as Chloe fidgeted a little underneath his gaze. She tried not to stare at him, or anything. But it was getting harder and harder. Finally she spoke up.

"Well, I've got to get going. Bye Lex!"

He nodded as she rushed off, heading toward the Smallville high school.

"Good-bye, Chloe."

Lex said softly and entered the Talon. Something about the way she talked and acted seemed, so familiar. Yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

**TBC...**

* * *

_ok...need more reviews...not meaning to sound whiny or anything. i just like to know that people out there actually like my stories. anyways, i'm working on the 13th chapter. hurry up on those reviews and i'll update : ) till later!_

_KH_


	8. Chapter eight

**Chapter eight: **

Chloe sipped the hot coffee, conscious of the fact that it could burn her any second. Scrolling down she checked her e-mail. One message in particular got her attention.

* * *

From: Lord >  
To: Cat  
Date: Mon, 2005 5:35 AM ET  
Subject: Hello

Hello Miss Cat. I'm surprised that there isn't much information to find out about you. Not even you're real first name. I'm curious as to why you would create such safe guards and fire walls, just to protect you're identity.

However, I will find out who you really are. I suggest that you stop talking to a certain 'RicheyRich'. Or else you'll find out how it is on the other side of the fence where the law is concerned. Faking information is a criminal offense.

Lord

PS

I'm watching you. Trust me, I'll know who you are sooner or later.

* * *

Chloe's eyes widened as she read it.

"Holy Shit!"

She coughed, choking on her drink, making some of the hot liquid spilling on herself.

"What the?"

She wondered aloud. It was the kind of a message that one would hope that one would never ever get. A threat. An e-mail that threatened her.

It was frightening. That someone was actually trying to hurt her. For no apparent reason. But because she had made a friend, 'Richey, and now she was in trouble.

She shook her head, just as the office door opened, revealing Clark Kent's tell muscular form walking through.

Quickly, she clicked out of her extra e-mail account and looked up, placing a fake smile on her face.

"Good morning Clark. What can I do for you?"

She wasn't very happy with the farm boy, but she wasn't going to let it show. So she was going to fake and well, it was something she was used too.

"Hey Chloe. I'm great"

He flashed her a warm smile.

"What are you doing here early?"

He asked innocently. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Pul-eaze Clark. You know I have work here at the Torch."

"So, you checking your e-mail?"

Chloe's eyes flicked to where the message had been on her screen.

"Yeah, I was."

She replied dryly. And got up just as the bell rang. Signaling that class was about to start. Maybe she could talk to Clark about this later.

"Have you seen Lana?"

Or maybe not.

* * *

_Couldn't help myself...i've got a few more on the way. please R&R! i really do like the fact that you guys like my stories.! _

_wonder who this, "Lord" guy is eh? ;) but of course, its kinda obvious...blah blah blah...anyways,i've got a few plot twists on the way...have fun reading:D_

_KH_


	9. Chapter nine

_I am on a roll tonight! this happens only once in a while so be grateful. i might have chapter 10 up by the end of the night. but then again, i might not. anyways, hope you enjoy this. keep up with the reviews! it makes it all worth while!_

* * *

**Chapter nine: **

Chloe groaned as she stared at the math text book laying open in front of her. She ignored everyone around and glared at the book. She hated Math. The fact that there were all these little tiny details, like ab2 plus –m….blah blah blah.

Rubbing her temples, Chloe frowned. Her mind suddenly drifting back to the mysterious e-mail message. Well, ever since she had gotten it, she hadn't been in the chat room. She was afraid of this 'Lord' guy. He scared her and made her uncomfortable.

'all this because I'm friends with some unknown guy…' she shook her head at the irony. Things that happen because of friendship. 'its sad. Very sad. Wonder who 'Lord' is?'

"Mind if I sit down?"

A silky voice asked politely. Looking up a little startled, Chloe smiled at Lex.

"Sure, sit you're obscenely rich butt down. I don't mind the company."

Lex laughed and complied. A waitress came by and got his order.

"Tall, black please."

"Wow, Lex I never would have pinned you for a heavy drinker."

Chloe teased. Lex winked.

"There's quite a lot of things that you don't know about me Miss Sullivan."

"But I would like to try."

Lex couldn't help but shake his head. Another unexpected friendship with someone a third of his age.

"I don't know Miss Sullivan…"

"Chloe, Lex, its Chloe. I hate it when you get all formal on me."

He grinned.

"Ok, Chloe. Like I was saying, I don't know if you want to get to know me. There are strings attached to being my friend."

"Are we? Friends I mean Lex. Are we?"

"I don't know."

He shrugged and stared down at his cup of coffee that had magically appeared in his hands.

"I would like to be."

Lex looked up to see Chloe smiling at him. He grinned back. A real smile soon lit his features.

"Me too, Chloe. Me too."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Clark walked up.

"Hey guys!"

He greeted them both cheerfully, shaking the two out of their thoughts.

"Hey Clark."

"Hi dork."

"So, what are you two up too?"

"Nothing much actually. You?"

Lex was silent as he studied Chloe. She seemed worried. Like there was something on her mind and she didn't want to share what it was. Something told him that it was important that he found out. Because, well, it was just a gut feeling.

"-anyways, you've got the night off Clark. Count it as a blessing you lucky booger."

Clark grinned and laughed. Then he noticed Lex's face.

"Hey Lex, something wrong?"

He asked sincerely.

"No, nothing important. Just something from wrok that's been bugging me."

"Oh?"

Chloe sat up, suddenly looking predatorial.

"What is it?"

Lex shook his head.

"Just because we're friends now Miss Sullivan doesn't mean I'll discuss my dealings with you."

"Why not?"

The blonde pouted. Lex hid a smile. It was adorable to him. She looked cute when she pouted like that.

"Because, you'll just turn it into a story."

"Dang, too bad you know me so well. Now really Lex, what's really bothering you?"

He shrugged.

"Like I said. Its nothing"

"Uh-huh. Yeah right. Why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me Lex Luthor?"

"Because maybe I am?"

Clark watched the two. A little surprised really. Hearing Lex say that they were friends came as a shock. He knew that him and Chloe were friends. That he and Lex were buddies. But not the two of them. It was a little strange. Like there was an underlying inside joke that he didn't get. And it was starting to annoy him.

"Well, uh. Ok you guys. Guess I'll get some coffee."

"Ok."

"Sure Clark. Now Lex, lying isn't something you should ever do-"

The rest of their conversation mixed with the rest of the noise of the talon as Clark approached Lana.

"Hey Clark."

She smiled warmly at the cute blue eyed kid as Clark grinned back goofily.

"Hey Lana, I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"Have you noticed the way Lex and Chloe are?"

The brunette glanced over at the two. Seeing their familiar banter she grinned before her eyes returned to Clark.

"Yes, why?"

"How long?"

Lana thought about it for a minute.

"Oh, a while now actually."

Clark frowned.

"What is it Clark? They've had coffee and talked. They're friends. Over the last few months since Chloe's Daily Planet Column feel through she's been hanging out at the Talon more and more. It just so happens that Lex likes to come here and get his coffee. Honestly, I think that their friendship is good for both of them"

"Still though, why do I get the feeling that there's something that neither of them is telling me?"

"Because maybe there is? Clark, they don't have to tell you every little detail that is going on in their lives."

"Why not?"

The tall teen pouted as the girl of his dreams rolled her brown eyes.

"Please Clark. Not all things have to be shared and known by the whole town. Sides, maybe they like their secrets and privacy."

"Ok."

He looked disappointed. Like he had wanted Lana to agree with him. But for some reason, she didn't. She and Chloe had grown close. They had become friends and it wasn't going to change anything, except the way she treated the blonde.

She knew that Chloe was getting over Clark, and that it was going to take a while. But seeing her friend with Lex. It was one of the first steps toward a different path.

"So Lana, can I get something to drink?"

The young girl tore her eyes away from the couple in the back, to meet Clark's blue ones. She smiled warmly at him. He was so sweet.

"Of course Clark, what do you want?"

Sometimes.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter ten

_Oki day, sry about the longggg wait XD heres the next chapter. hope you enjoy! R&R!_

****

**Chapter ten: Richey**

After Lex left, Chloe headed home herself. Waving goodbye to Lana and Clark, the blonde made her way towards home and bed.

Unlocking her door a few minutes later, she started to call her dad's name when she remembered that he was in Metropolis, on business.

Sighing she got ready for bed. Leaving her bag on the couch, Chloe went upstairs into her room. Yawning she blinked and glanced at the clock.

'Dang, its almost midnight. I didn't realize how late it was.'

Shaking her head she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Quickly she got dressed in her PJs. Perching herself on the edge of her soft twin size bed, dressed in black shorts and a red t-shirt.

Taking one more look at the clock Chloe gave in to her urge to get her laptop and use it.

Checking her e-mail again, she shuddered when she saw the message from the mysterious stranger. Frowning, Chloe glared at it for a few minutes before she went to the chat room.

Defiance was her middle name, sooo…

Signing in, she put her usual user name:

**User name: Curiouscat **

Pressing enter she grinned as she was added to the conversation.

**Tramp12: Don't tell me, you did it! **

**RicheyRich:…ok fine, I won't tell you. **

**_Curiouscat has been added to the conversation _**

**Lynx: LOL! **

**RicheyRich: Hey cat! Long time no see. **

**Curiouscat: Uh…yeah. So whats going on? **

**Tramp12: Nothing much, except Rich was telling us about an 'incident' that happened in his office the other day. **

**Curiouscat: Oh? Do tell! **

**RicheyRich: No! ignore them, tell us whats been happening in your life. **

**Lynx: Oh no you don't! you're not getting away with it that easily. **

**Tramp12: yeah! **

**Curiouscat: Plz! Tell me! The suspense is killing me! **

**RicheyRich: fine…fine **

**Curiouscat: Go on! **

**Lynx: shoot! Just when it get interesting I have to go to bed **

**Lynx: Night! **

**Tramp12: bye! **

**_Lynx has left the conversation _**

**Curiouscat: So tell me Richey, what happened? **

**Tramp12: I'll be quiet. I swear. **

**Tramp12: I think. XD **

**RicheyRich: Well, my boss came in, pissed off about a project I was doing **

**Curiouscat: Oh? What was it about? **

**RicheyRich: about some stuff that you'd find boring **

**Curiouscat: how can you be so sure? **

**RicheyRich: you're a teen. **

**Tramp12: Ack, I have to go. My parents caught me. Night! **

**_Tramp12 has left the conversation _**

**Curiouscat: WHAT?...bye tramp…but excuse me! **

**RicheyRich: Yes, you're too young **

**Curiouscat: ARGH! I hate it people say that! Its not true! I am not young! I am a young ADULT for your information… **

**RicheyRich: Not too young eh? That's a temper tantrum if I've ever seen one. **

**Curiouscat: Shut up. If you're going to be evil and mean to me I'll just leave… **

**RicheyRich: Ok, fine. I relent. You're not too young. Happy now? **

**Curiouscat: maybe. **

**RicheyRich: What else can I say? **

**Curiouscat: Tell me who the heck 'Lord' is **

**RicheyRich: huh? **

**Curiouscat: um, nvm **

**RicheyRich: no, tell me. **

**Curiouscat: I got this strange message the other day. **

**RicheyRich: Oh? **

**Curiouscat: whoever it was, threatened to kill me. **

**RicheyRich: WHAT? **

**Curiouscat: Yeah, he said that if I talked to you any more…well uh. Yeah. **

**RicheyRich: do you have any idea who it is? Or was? **

**Curiouscat: no. **

**RicheyRich: I'm assuming that you checked everything out **

**Curiouscat: yes…got me no where **

**RicheyRich: Hmmm… **

**Curiouscat: and I'll tell you now that you'll get no where either **

**RicheyRich: same thing with you **

**Curiouscat: hehe I know **

**RicheyRich: why do you lie? **

**Curiouscat: why do you? **

**RicheyRich: ok, fine, I'll forget the loaded questions **

**RicheyRich: tell me one thing though, even after all these months you've never ever told me **

**Curiouscat: What? **

**RicheyRich: Who are you? **

**Curiouscat: what do you mean? I'm 'Cat **

**RicheyRich: No seriously. I want to know **

**Curiouscat: Why? **

**RicheyRich; because, I want to meet you **

**Curiouscat:… **

**Curiouscat: I don't know what to say **

**RicheyRich; say yes? Plz? **

**Curiouscat: What if I'm too nervous to do that? **

**RicheyRich; you mean scared? **

**Curiouscat:…um…yes? **

**RicheyRich; fine, I won't pressure you **

**Curiouscat: Richey, uh… **

**RicheyRich; yes? **

**Curiouscat: Tell me where you want to meet. I'll be there **

**RicheyRich; how 'bout Metropolis? **

**Curiouscat: fine, where? **

**RicheyRich; A small diner **

**Curiouscat: where? What is it called? **

**RicheyRich; its located on 17th and Levitas **

**Curiouscat: ok, name? **

**RicheyRich; Molly's Diner **

**Curiouscat: very original **

**RicheyRich; guess so **

**Curiouscat: anyways, how will I be able to recognize you? **

Lex grinned a little from his home office. Running a hand over his head he shook his head. It would be really easy to notice him, even from a mile away.

**RicheyRich; I'll wear an Armani suit **

**Curiouscat: ok, I'll be wearing a red shirt and a black skirt **

**RicheyRich; ok **

**Curiouscat: when? Date and time? **

**RicheyRich; How 'bout…Saturday? At 11am? **

**Curiouscat: Sure! **

**RicheyRich; see you there **

**Curiouscat: ditto **

**RicheyRich; bye! **

**Curiouscat: night Richey **

**_Curiouscat has left the conversation _**

TBC...


	11. Chapter eleven

_Disclaimer: wait a second...i think i have that document somewhere...sounds of rumagging through backpack...dang...nope don't got it...or i haven't found it...i know i have that Smallville document somewhere...i'm positive...until i found it though...i 'don't' own it...yeah...thats it...hehehe XD enjoy the chapter_

**Chapter eleven:**

Chloe sat back in her chair feeling exuberate and excited. She couldn't believe that she had just agreed to meet a total stranger. Someone she had never in her entire life met.

She was putting her life on the line, but right then it didn't seem to matter. She didn't care for that split second. All her worries and troubles seemed to disappear and leaving her happy.

Chloe hoped that it was worth it, it just had to be.

"I can't believe I just did that…"

Lex muttered under his breath to himself. Running a hand over his head he grinned a little, remembering that he had hoped she said yes. And when she did…

It was like, magic. He couldn't wait for Saturday to come. It seemed so far away now, the five days were going to be long and hard to deal with. But there's be a reason to do it now.

"Do what?"

Lex gulped a little, he hadn't realized he was talking aloud. Turning his chair he looked over at the doorway and saw his worst nightmare coming in.

"Hey dad.

"Lex, what can't you believe you did?"

Lionel Luthor tilted his head and grinned, looking like a demon from hell watching his prey squirm under his gaze. Lex glanced at his laptop and after a second he shut it, snapping the lid down and covering the website he had just been at.

"Nothing dad."

His father raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

"Really? Why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me son?"

"Well dad, if I was, it must be none of your business. Now excuse me,"

He stood up, picking his laptop and tucking it under his arm quickly.

"I have some prior obligations to attend too. If there isn't anything else…"

"No."

"Good, bye dad."

"Bye Lex."

The old man watched as his son and heir left quickly and quietly. The only sound was the soft clicking of his heels and the door shutting as he left.

Lionel frowned. He didn't like this. Lex lying to him. And even admitting it a little to him was strange. He knew that he had been back to the chat room.

And that Curiouscat was back. He needed to try and pursue this…girl to back off.

Perhaps it was time for another visit to the chat room. And another talk and investigation of this young female that seemed to capture the attention of his son.

With a cold smirk, the older Luthor headed off toward his office. He had a few things he needed to take care of. including this 'Curiouscat' kid.

**TBC...**

_hehehe...sry for the longgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg wait in the update...hehehe XD i was a bit busy with some other things...and stories...blah blah blah...anyways, i've got the next chapter ready to upload, and i even got the end! YAY!...BUT first before i post it...i need to get...uh...3 reviews? or 5? just a few! please! R&R!_


	12. Chapter twelve

**Chapter twelve: **

Chloe smooth her black skirt once more before she entered the small diner. Its name was up on a large sign, brightened with Neon lights.

Molly's Diner.

Ok, she had come, finally. Though her dad had almost made her stay home. So she had made up a quick white lie of missing the big city and begged to visit a few friends. She didn't want him to worry about her meeting a total stranger.

Picking a corner booth, the young reporter sat down and ordered coffee when the waitress came by. She hoped she didn't have to wait too long for her mystery guy to show.

A soft ding, announced the newest customer. She almost jumped to her feet in excitement, but that quickly died when she saw who was coming in. just an average guy on his lunch break.

Chloe frowned as her coffee arrived. Oh sure she was early by, she checked her watch, ten minutes but that didn't mean he couldn't have been either. Right?

Lex cursed the traffic jam as he struggled to find a way through. He didn't realize that Metropolis was so busy at 11:15 on a Saturday.

"Dammit."

He muttered under his breath as another wave of shoppers made their way to the front of the line waiting for the light. At this rate, he was pretty sure that 'Cat would be gone. And an opportunity wasted.

A half hour and two cups of coffee later Chloe sighed with frustration. Glancing at her watch she glared at the hands that pointed to the numbers and showing that it was half past eleven.

A full half hour had elapsed. Maybe she was wrong in coming here. Wrong in thinking any guy other than meteor freaks would be interested in her.

Sighing sadly, Chloe collected her things and got up to leave just as the bell at the front door rang. Announcing the newest customer. She glanced over out of habit and stopped.

A pair of expensive Italian shoes stood in the doorway. Next were the straight black pants and the nice dark blue shirt and the over coat. Her eyes went up, and she gasped.

"Lex!"

**TBC...**


End file.
